This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Key fobs are generally used to remotely unlock a vehicle. For example, a user in the vicinity of a vehicle can activate a button on the key fob to unlock the vehicle. Key fobs, however, can be cumbersome for users to carry. In addition, a lost or stolen key fob can create an unsafe situation as an unauthorized stranger can potentially gain access to a vehicle.